


What The Rise of Skywalker Could've Been

by Passionate_Storyteller



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Meta, Tweaking The Rise of Skywalker so it makes more sense, anti-reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Storyteller/pseuds/Passionate_Storyteller
Summary: Like it says on the tin.This is my attempt to set out how TRoS could've been improved, while keeping most of the basics.Semi-meta fic. I have plans to do more, but wanted to post this short version for Star Wars Day.Rated because I swear once.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	What The Rise of Skywalker Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the Fourth! 
> 
> One of the most annoying things about TRoS is how easily it could've been *better*. TLJ left it in a strange situation (*so* many potential plot and character arcs stopped in their tracks, for no good reason). Yet it could've been salvaged. Instead, we got a somewhat tangled mess with a few gems scattered through it. 
> 
> This is my attempt to correct that.

Instead of Palpatine, the Big Bad should’ve been Ren, controlled by the Son of Mortis, who wants to lure Rey and Finn to him to gain their energies. The Son was Snoke’s whispers the whole time in Ben/ Kylo’s ears, but Ren takes this in stride. He thinks he can use the Son, but the Son uses him. The Son wants his powers to make himself a living vessel.

Ren’s trip to Mustafar was where he met the cultists and found a ~~Wayfinder~~ Holocron, which they said would lead him to the Sith home planet, where he could gain true power and control over his destiny, etc. There is only one Holocron.

Build on the tie-in books like _Resistance Reborn_ to build a picture of a menacing First Order which is advancing on the galaxy, opposed by the ragtag collection of beings who are the Resistance. The Resistance have won allies and battles, but it’s a slow process, and the First Order has the edge in terms of might and firepower. The Resistance have their belief in each other, their friendship, etc.

Lately, there have been rumours that the First Order has managed to acquire a new super-fleet, powerful enough and large enough to destroy anything in their path. If those rumours are true, all the ground the Resistance has managed to gain in the past few months may be lost, and the galaxy will fall into darkness for good…

So Finn and Poe are confirming intel from the spy network about that. The “spy” is a group of stormtroopers – a spy _network_ of stormtroopers, spread across the ships and growing by the day, inspired by Finn’s defection. Some return with Finn and Poe to the Resistance and are both welcomed and feared.

In addition to the ex-troopers, other defectors and refugees are shown to be arriving and training with the Resistance across the movie.

As for Hux, TROS’ spy? Hux is still evil in this – his motivation in TRoS for turning traitor was amusing and sort-of made sense if you accepted that he really hated Ren, but he’s more useable as General Known Bad Guy.

Rose has a proper role as part of the Resistance base crew, along with enhanced roles for other women like Kaydel Ko Connix. We see them doing Resistance base business across the movie. Also, Maz Kanata would have a mentor role for Rey and Finn.

Finn has an existing Resistance rank at the start of TRoS, e.g. Major, and we’re explicitly made aware of it. Finn has either taken a last name or given one by the troopers. – multiple options here, whether it’s him discovering he’s a Calrissian (as one rumour suggested was _supposed to happen_ in TRoS) or gifting himself a completely new one. Even the name ‘Rebel’ would be better than nothing.

There are a number of ways Rey’s parentage could have been handled better. As much as I’d love a Skywalker by blood, after TLJ it doesn’t make sense (dammit). So, let’s make her a Skywalker by adoption much, _much_ earlier than the last scene of the movie. Also, never a Palpatine.

Rey is “claimed” by Luke and Leia as part of “their family” (unspecified last name) as one of her first scenes in the movie. She has to deal with the chequered history of that legacy (Sith and Jedi) and her growing powers across the movie. She feels pulled between the expectations of Luke and Leia on one side versus Kylo Ren’s beckoning hand on the other, while her powers continue to grow. She struggles with her powers and choice versus destiny. 

E.g. if Luke/ Leia had referred to the Force-lightning technique as a ‘Sith/ Darkside technique’ previously, and then Rey uses it _too well_ out of desperation…with Ren seeing that and taunting her… – all the hints for this were there in TRoS, they just didn’t tease them out properly and it ended up being a tangled mess in places.

Towards the start of the film, after a round-table discussion with Resistance leaders and allies, Poe talked with Lando and Wedge (etc.) about going off on recruiting missions. The galaxy is being decimated by the First Order – and the Resistance needs to unify them into an alliance.

Finn is shown to have the Force explicitly (like what was **_supposed_** to happen); e.g. on Pasaana*/ elsewhere to defend against the flying troopers. Finn tries to ask Rey for guidance/ inform her he can help, but she rebuffs him, not understanding. We see Finn process this, realise he doesn’t have to tell her, but he can trust himself. So he uses the Force to redirect blaster fire or something. Cue excitement from Rey (“was that -?”) and wary shock from Poe (shocked stare at Finn as he says: “you said conversations _later_ , Rey, come _on!_ ”).

* = I’m not convinced that Pasaana needed to happen. I’m still a bit stuck on how the ‘middle’ part of the movie should work. Did they really need to planet-hop around so much? It contributed to the rushed feeling of the movie.

 ** _Delete_** the “what were you going to tell Rey?” scenes between Poe and Finn. As nice as it would be to emphasise Finn and Poe getting flustered at each other, there are plenty of other opportunities and I hate, hate, _hate_ character arcs that rely on jealousy and love triangles ( _hint_ at it but don’t make it the centre of conflict, for goodness’ sakes!). So: begone.

There are other ways of building natural tension between Finn and Poe. Like: making Poe have difficulties with Finn’s Force-sensitivity, initially, because he feels like he’s the last to know, and Finn reacting defensively; tension and tempers and stress getting in the way of good communication; and That Argument they had about Rey and Leia…

Just remember, no point in building tension unless it’s resolved. 

Include First Order business during the movie – they capture planets and ‘recruit’ (i.e. enslave) the populaces for their new ships – and make it clear this has been happening since TLJ.

Rewrite Chewie’s capture scene to avoid the “he’s dead! No, he’s not!” trope. It’s tripe. Rey can battle Ren using lightning for some other reason – maybe directly?

Either that or have the guts to kill Chewie and then have him _stay dead_.

Extend Finn and Rey’s conversation on the _Falcon_ post-Pasaana (or wherever) to emphasise their emotions – currently I remember it as being a bit abrupt and not really add much as it’s not resolved later.

Finn tells Rey about him sensing the Force and uses that intro to lead into asking about her because he’s concerned.

Rey rebuffs him, insisting she can handle it on her own.

Finn gets cross at her in turn and walks away, leaving Rey upset.

Finn wants Rey to let him in, but Rey’s worried he won’t like what he sees if she does.

Resolve it by revisiting it later, after Rey jumps onto the _Falcon_ from the FO starship. Rey explains her turmoil a bit more, her worries about what she’s turning into, her destiny, her family, what it all means. Finn uses himself as an example to remind Rey that destiny doesn’t mean shit and that she doesn’t have to be alone. She has many friends in the Resistance – and he’ll always come back to her.

Kijimi is more than a pit stop to get Threepio’s memories wiped – it’s the name of a floating space station, where stormtroopers are being trained. This is discovered in part through intel from the still-active spy-trooper network. The group meet Zorii while plotting to rescue troopers.

 **No** mention of spice-running – I strongly dislike that Poe’s character was given this backstory. Instead, Zorii is a former associate of Poe’s from a mission in his early days of the Resistance.

This doesn’t absolve Poe – he ran out on them when an operation went belly-up in his early days with the Resistance.

He thought they were all in prison or dead and hadn’t been able to investigate properly.

The Zorii-Poe tension could be kept – Poe could be bi or otherwise queer without invalidating a previous relationship with a woman, dammit. But write it more _authentically_ – i.e. Zorii is more than just Poe’s ex. Lean into all the loveliness of her character’s potential. She helps them sneak onto the base and then helps them capture it.

This as it stands unfortunately also eliminates the Kef Bir planet stop. Jannah and Finn had their moment towards the start of the movie, in the _Falcon_ after the rescue.

And the ‘Kef Bir Argument’ can easily happen on the space station, if Rey gets a premonition of Ren coming to them and races off, causing tension…

Leia does not die reaching out to Ren. Instead, she dies defending the Resistance, after the base on Ajan Kloss is discovered by the FO.

I have visions of Rose and Kaydel Ko Connix and D’Acy being used to carry this point across, e.g. The base is evacuating…Rose runs for the last transport. Kaydel/ D’Acy: “Where’s the General?” Rose: “She’s not coming. She’s buying us time.” (Reuse a shot of Leia in the command centre, alone.)

Then, switch to First Order view… on a starship, some random technician tells Hux that their weapons are being jammed or something similar, while the ground teams are delayed by blaster fire… and then, as the Resistance ships speed into space and leap to lightspeed, the base blows up.

Leia’s death occurs while Rey and Finn, having recovered Chewie and the troopers, are fighting Ren on Kijimi Station. Her death causes all to become distracted – Rey and Finn use their grief to fling Ren away.

Ren could have an interesting moment here – a moment of doubt that resolves with him _further_ in darkness (even with Sith-gold eyes), not away from it. That would’ve been brave and original and interesting.

The First Order gather around Exegol and, after speeches by Hux et al. assemble in the fleet – the time has come to unleash their full might on the galaxy…

The Resistance finally find the source of the darkness that’s been plaguing them across the movie – a presence who reveals themself over Exegol (Son of Mortis, with Kylo Ren).

The Resistance fleet regroup at the captured Kijimi station. Luke-ghost visits Finn and Rey and counsels them, with Maz reinforcing this. A returned Lando counsels Poe.

Lando reminds Poe he’s part of a good team and that’s what’s important: friends fighting together.

Maz asks Rey and Finn whether they’re going to listen to their fears or their strength…Luke reminds Finn and Rey that the ones we love never truly leave us, especially when one has the Force. (We get a shot of Leia here).

Finn discovers that Leia has left him her sabre, as “she thought you’d need it”.

Poe and Finn have a talk that resolves the Argument. Then Poe tells Finn that Leia promoted him to General as well, and Poe’s “glad, because there’s no-one I’d rather have in command with me.”

It’s been pointed out (though I can’t name a source, sorry) that the “I want you in command with me” is more about Poe than about Finn, meaning that yet again Finn’s character arc is advanced in service to someone else’s, not due to his own merits. So, the above fixes that.

In an echo of the Resistance command team meeting at the start of the movie, another meeting is held that Poe and Finn lead. Poe says something inspiring about how, yes, they’ve lost beings in the fight, but it’s not over and won’t be while they stick together, they’re stronger than they think, etc.

After most have been dismissed to prepare for the battle ahead, Poe asks Lando about the progress of his and Wedge’s mission (recruiting support). Right now, they need all the help they can muster…

I also like the idea of a broadcast to the galaxy/ allies coordinated by Poe, Kaydel and Finn, using Leia’s name/ death to galvanise the galaxy into supporting the fight. Finn would also try to reach the troopers, encouraging them they don’t have to support the First Order.

Finn and Jannah plan the ‘ground’ assault, including in it the plan to _take over_ the comms tower and broadcast their message to the troopers on-ship. Jannah will lead that mission, as Finn has decided to go with Rey. I can just imagine Finn telling Jannah as they’re about to separate on their missions, “Well, if you see Hux, give him my best.”

The final Force-battle is Ren and the Son of Mortis against Finn and Rey. Partway into the fight, Ren is consumed by the Son, a path he’s been walking all film (slight gothic horror vibes) – unless that happens when Ren returns to Exegol after Leia’s death. 

The Son redoubles his efforts, including some of the things that happened in the climax of TRoS (lightning at the pilots, as well as using his Sithly interference to make Jannah’s comms task challenging; “all of the Sith” stuff).

To be honest, I’m not sure what to do with the other Knights of Ren… all my ideas for them at this moment require set-up from TLJ.

The final space battle is like TRoS, but instead of the calvary coming out of nowhere, it’s more obvious that they’re responding to the work of Resistance allies collecting support throughout the movie.

Poe and squad (I'd still kill Snap, sorry) finally made headway, sped along by Jannah and her team, whose message spreads from ship to ship, causing mutiny. 

Hux tries to stop mutiny occurring on his capital ship, where Jannah and Rose are, but they succeed in bringing him down. Several Order ships begin surrendering, or fire disabling shots at their fellows. The battle tide turns.

Rey and Finn reach deep into themselves, their bonds with their friends, and the support of the Force-ghosts (actually seen not just voices). I have this idea of one of them – e.g. Rey – gets flung back, leaving the other to fight on their own for a bit…and we get that lovely “rise…” scene.

Rey rises to her feet and drags herself into a position to help. Finn has been fighting well, but they’re best _together_ – which Rey shows by adding her blade to Finn’s in that sabre-lock-and-block move, forcing back the Sith and declaring together, “we are all of the Jedi”. 

Rey and Finn defeat the Sith. Ren dies, unrepentant. And because Rey and Finn were working together like that, neither of them need to be completely revived from death (because WTF. If it'd been from "close to death", I'd have understood better).

Finn and Rey then embrace, and Finn says, “come on. Let’s go home.” - In a FinnRey version they’d kiss here too, but I’m a FinnPoe at heart, sorry.

After the battle, the Resistance and allies reconvene back at Yavin IV – they have to go somewhere given I’ve removed Ajan Kloss from the equation, and I like the symbolism. The post-battle scenes are largely similar to the movie… with one glaring exception/ extension:

Finn and Poe embrace when they see each other, hugging tight to each other like the movie/ BTS stills. They pull back to look at each other, and their eyes meet. Neither is sure later who moves back in first, but they do, and then, **they are kissing** …

The final scene on Tatooine has Finn with Rey. He lays Leia’s sabre in the wrap, then ignites his own, purply blue blade. Also, Rey’s is a double-bladed sabre.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> For more of my TRoS thoughts, see https://myzania15.wordpress.com/2020/01/22/star-wars-the-rise-of-skywalker-epic-essay/
> 
> (Apologies for any typos...)


End file.
